


bubblegum bitch

by Timballisto



Series: clarke and lexa vs the world [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Nerd!Lexa, Popular!Clarke, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>14. things you said after you kissed me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>requested by anonymous on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubblegum bitch

“You stole my gum.” Lexa said dumbly, staring at the blonde’s smug expression. Her locker swung on it’s hinges, abandoned halfway through it’s swing.

“Yep.” She said. “Cinnamon? I always pegged you for a mint kinda gal.”

“You…” Lexa couldn’t even find the words. She looked around the hall as if expecting to see a group of the girls’ friends snickering behind their hands. “Is this some kind of joke?”

The last time anyone had tried to bully Lexa they’d attempted to corner her behind the school- three broken noses and a dislocated shoulder had dissuaded anyone else from attempting it. This… Lexa’s eyes narrowed. This was a new tactic.

“Of course not.” The girl said, a slightly hurt expression on her face.

“I don’t even know who you are.” Lexa said shortly. This was only half a lie. Lexa had seen this girl hanging around the football players and the tables full of rowdy, popular kids at lunch. 

There was only one reason that kids that popular interacted with people like Lexa.

“I’m not doing your homework for you.” Lexa snapped her locker closed. “And if this is some sort of prank because I’m gay-”

“No, no!” The blonde girl shook her head, her eyes wide. “Wow. This backfired- um.”

“You kissed a stranger in the hallway. You stole my gum.” Lexa said incredulously. “How exactly did you expect this to go?”

The girl’s cheeks colored slightly. “I could have thought this out better.” She mumbled, just loud enough for Lexa to hear. Instead, she took a deep breath and looked Lexa in the eye. “Let’s start over. I’m Clarke.” She held out her hand for Lexa to shake.

“Lexa…” Lexa took Clarke’s hand, shaking it once before letting her hand drop to her side. 

“Can I take you out on a date?” Clarke said, a little too rushed and a little too flustered.

Lexa blinked. This could still be a trick, but… at the very least it was an attractive one. “That depends.” she said. “Am I going to get my gum back?”

Clarke’s answering smile was dazzling, and despite herself, Lexa found herself smiling slightly back.


End file.
